Drunk on You
by kween-idle
Summary: He's an egotistical jerk, but for some reason she's drawn to him. He's tall, dark, and snarky-a bitch in sheep's clothing, but she can't seem to stay away from him. All he wants to do is find his way into her pants, and she's tempted to let him. He's the bane of her existence and she's the challenge he's accepted. (College Eyeshield 21) AgonxOC


**Authors Note:** Welcome to _Drunk on You. _ If you've decided to read this, thank you so much for dropping by. I've wanted to do an Eyeshield 21 fanfiction for some time now, yet, I couldn't really find a plot good enough that I would enjoy. I broadened my horizon for ideas and thought about college Eyeshield 21 and that's where most of the ideas started to flow.

I'm just going to straighten a few things out before the story starts to roll. I'm not planning on using any honorifics in this fanfiction because I do not thinking it is necessary for them. They are in Japan so of course they are going to be used, but since I am writing this in English it's quite redundant for me to use them. If I did use them, I'm pretty sure I would forget to add them in sometime in the future. So, for my sake of continuity, they will not appear.

I normally don't do this, but the fact that my characters know more than one language (English and Japanese); it may come up one day in the fic. That being said, some figures you may need to look out for in the fic:

_Thoughts of a character or emphasis_

"Japanese (for imagination sake of the story.)"

"**English.**" (Or the quotes at the beginning of the story.)

As far as the English goes, I will normally indicate if they start to speak in English so don't worry too much about it if you forget. :)

**Pairings:** AgonxOC (Alright, so far this is the pairing, but it may change. There is a poll on my page and it would be awesome if you all would vote, please.)

**Warnings:** Cursing and sexual relations/tension

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata, and Shueisha. No one is profiting from anything written in this story. I only own my OC's that appear throughout this fanfiction.

Enjoy! Follow and review, please. ;)

* * *

Chapter One: Wanna Be College Students

**_An athlete cannot run with money in his pockets. He must run with hope in his heart and dreams in his head._**

_—Emil Zatopek_

Sena Kobayakawa exited off of the plane, fatigued and tired from the long ride from America to Japan. His sneakered feet hit solid ground and a small yawn left his thin lips. Chocolate orbs scanned the landing dock, breathing in the familiar air that he missed when he was in America. Though he enjoyed his time in the foreign country—studying and playing at Notre Dame for his last high school year, he missed the familiarity of his home country. Glancing back at the plane one more time, he trekked inside to gather his things and head over Enma University. Suzuna had not long ago texted him while he was on the plane and told him that they had all passed.

This pleased the growing eighteen year old greatly and a smile tugged upon his lips at the thought of attending college with the friends that he's known for so many years now. Though, apparently the only reason they all got in was because the school didn't have enough students to attend, thus creating many freebie spots. Sena sighed, rolling his eyes at the thought. He had studied so hard to pass the entrance exam and it had all been in vain. Perhaps if he had known beforehand that they were just passing out spots in the school he probably wouldn't have studied so wholeheartedly.

With how things were going it seemed liked it would be just like old times, of course with a few new members to add to the memory—if his informant was correct (Which she always was); Kaitani Riku, Raimon Taorou, Kengo Mizumachi, Sasaki Katarou, Kurita Ruokan, and Kongo Unsui attended the college. The team that he once knew had broken up and gone their respectable ways, becoming the opponent instead of the friend. Now the roles were reversed, the people that was once opponents would now be teammates. Throughout the years Sena had learned to love the game of football and he would admit, just thinking about going against so many strong players made him slightly excited; if not scared all at once.

Walking up to the conveyor belt, he picked up his luggage and looked down at his watch. His tense posture relaxed just a bit as he noticed he had plenty of time to get to the university without being late. Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly texted Suzuna that he was on his way and couldn't wait to see them all. Placing the small device back into his pocket he strapped one of his bags around his shoulder and the other one was clutched in his hand. Rolling the black suitcase behind him, he left the airport, speaking softly whenever he would bump into someone or had to get through.

Sena couldn't believe that it's already been two years since he's seen everyone. His entire being was bubbling with excitement and he put a little pep in his step. Since he was in more familiar ground he knew that there was a train station just a few blocks from the airport—wasn't exactly a long walk. Instead of thinking about the travel, he enjoyed the wonderful weather. The sun illuminated from the sky down onto the concrete below, warming the beings walking beneath it. There were hardly any clouds in the crystal blue canvas and a cool breeze blew through, ruffling the teen's unruly, brown hair.

The phone within Sena's pocket buzzed lightly, singling to him that he had received a text message. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his phone and checked the text. It was of course from Suzuna, being over excited as always. He chuckled under his breath as he read the message, feeling welcomed back already. The message read: 「Hurry and get here Se-na! We can't wait to see you! ＼(＾▽＾)／」

He replied back, quickening his pace to the train station. He dodged past a few pedestrians marching to the beat of their own drum and in a matter of minutes, he stood in front of the train station and boarded, making sure not to hit anyone with his massive bags. Sitting down in one of the seats, he let a sigh escape his lips, relaxing. It wouldn't be long before he saw them all again and this thought cheered him on.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the window and listened to the chatter all around him. It seemed that most of the people on the train were going to the football game at Enma from the conversations that he was hearing. He smiled, exhilaration coursing through his body. He couldn't wait to get back onto the field and stretch his legs, feeling the grass and dirt beneath him.

The exhilaration and vitality overtook his senses. His heart felt heavy and his legs were shaking with anticipation, it could hardly be contained. He only felt extremely antsy when he knew that he was about to play at game. He wasn't informed of who he was playing against, but his love for the game pushed all fear or doubt out of his mind. He cradled his hands in his lap, trying to calm his invigorating movement when people started to look at him. He blushed lightly, looking down at his entangled hands.

There were only a few more minutes until the train would take off and he would be at Enma University. Enma University: a college of all things. Sena never figured that he would ever make it through middle school or high school for that matter. He remembered a time when people used to pick on his relentlessly and Mamori would always be there to protect him. However, when she left for college and he went off to America he didn't have that sense of protection; he had to take care of himself. Even before she left for college, he learned that he couldn't always rely on her for things.

He had grown so much since the beginning of his high school career and now. It was almost hard to believe that he had been accepted to Notre Dame and had been recognized for his skill. He made new friendships that would last him a lifetime and that wouldn't have happened if he never came out of his shell. He wasn't the scared; crybaby, no for good Sena any longer and no one could convince him that he was even if they tried. Sena learned not to let comments get to him, but to prove them wrong and stand above the hypocrisy.

Sena snapped out of his nostalgic thoughts as an unsure feeling washed over his being. There was a weight in the pit of his stomach and he frowned, baffled at why he all of a sudden felt odd. It felt as if he was forgetting something, but he didn't know what. His chocolate colored orbs roamed towards the trains ceiling, held tilted to the side in thought. He began to do a mental check-list of the activities he had to complete. He had already contacted Suzuna when he arrived back, like she requested, so that wasn't a problem. He had all of his bags; anything else of less importance in America was being shipped to him at a later date.

Then just what was the dreaded, horrible feeling in the pit of his tone stomach? His eyes roamed around the train, trying to find anything that would remind him of anything he could be missing. His events flashed before his eyes from within his head, giving him a mental picture of things he did.

_Bags=check_

_Phone=check_

_Contact friend=check_

What was he…Sena almost jumped towards the ceiling, eyes wide as a thought literally hit him. The people around him scooted away from the spazzing teen, worried they might catch his crazy. At the moment, Sena was too caught up in his dread to blush and worry about the reactions he was getting around him. A pale hand darted out; grabbing his luggage as he hurriedly unzipped it. He threw a few things around, searching through the contents for the item he was sure he was missing.

_Toothbrush, underwear, brush, comic books, shoes, and some weird fuzzy thing Suzuna sent me. However, there's no…._

Sena's thoughts were in a jumbled mess as he continued to throw the usual items around, missing the one thing he really needed—or didn't feel comfortable without. A small growl of frustration left his lips as he piled his things back into the suitcases. Of all things he could forget it had to be his most prized possession. Now he knew why he had that gut retching feeling—why he couldn't have had it ten minutes earlier was beyond him, but he blamed it on his luck.

Jumping up from his seat, he darted to the side of the train and slid out before the train could trail off. He now remembered that with all of the thinking he's been doing lately he took it upon himself to play with the item and not put it away when he was done. He fell asleep and when he woke up the plane had landed. He had been so thrilled to get out and stretch his legs that he neglected to put it away.

Pulling his things behind him, he let his legs push him back to the airport, wind rushing past him. He dodged around the pedestrians, watching the pathways that made themselves present. He willed his legs to push him faster, farther and farther. His thoughts and emotions were a maelstrom of forces; his frustration steamed off his being like smoke from a burning building. Now, he knew he was going to be extremely late for the game, thanks to his negligence. It seemed that old habits really do die hard.

_Of all the things I could forget, it was my eyeshield… _

* * *

_Bzz…Bzzz…Bzzz…_A lonely phone vibrated against the nightstand, crying for someone to answer it. A groan could be heard from the bed that was located beside the nightstand, shifting in the bed to cradle a fluffy pillow over her head. The bed creaked and groaned under pressure as she curled up into a ball trying to fall back into a peaceful sleep. The phone stopped buzzing after a few minutes and there was silence in the bedroom once again. The girl sighed in content smacking her mouth quietly, fixing her body into a comfortable position.

The bliss only had an ephemeral effect as the phone began to buzz again like an annoying mosquito flying near someone's ear. She growled, throwing the sheet from over her shoulders so she could reach for the phone. Her eye lids drooped and her hand shook as she tried to gain control over her still sleeping body. Without looking at the caller ID on the cell, she answered it with a sleep laden, husky voice.

"Hello?" she mumbled, head lagging so the side, sleep slowly trying to overtake her body once again. There was an annoyed growl on the other side of the phone and a rustling sound of something rattling together. The individual on the other side of the phone muttered to himself, shuffling and shifting the phone as if trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Don't _hello _me you idiot girl," said voice growled and the girl could only roll her eyes and turn over onto her back, looking up at the blank, white ceiling. "Were you still asleep?" he asked in a dry tone, already knowing the answer to his question. The teen on the other end of the phone rifled through his pockets, trying to find the blasted keys that he had misplaced. He wouldn't have this problem if his idiot of a sister was still asleep and lying in her comfortable bed.

"Hmm, I believe you can answer that one for yourself. What do you think, dear?" she asked lazily, throwing a leg over the covers and crossing it over her knee. She held the phone in a ridiculous angle, her elbow making a triangle shape and standing in an erect diagonal to the ceiling. She stared up, zoning out of the conversation. Her sandy brown orbs traced the ceiling, as if trying to find a pick in the ridged, lumpy canvas.

The boy on the directing end of the call rolled his eyes, figuring that his sister, and her short attention span, had either zoned out or fallen asleep again. He believed it was the former due to the fact that there was no obnoxious snoring. While he slept like a baby without a peek, she slept like some kind of monster—tossing and turning in the bed and making garbled, unattractive noises.

"Look Naomi, would you please just come and open the door?" he asked with a defeated sigh. He leaned his head against the frame of the apartment door.

_At least there was no one out to see me in such an embarrassing state. _He thought to himself, reaching up and wiping the sweat the cascaded down his temple. He had just come back from his morning jog, refreshed and enervated all at the same time. Though, with that said, he was ready for the day ahead of him and its worst.

"I could open the door for you, Wyatt, if it didn't require a thing called walking," she replied, shrugging her lithe shoulders with a light yawn. She was getting sleepy again and she just woke up—unwillingly so. Sometimes it shocked her and her brother that she was a sports player because she was just so lazy. Normally, she would have gotten up to join her brother in the morning jog; however, since they arrived in Japan a week ago, she's been more languid than usual.

"I swear to you, if you don't open this door, once I find a way in—"he was rudely interrupted by a shrill laugh from the receiving side. Naomi snorted, amused at her brothers threat, or lack thereof.

"You'll what? You'll gut me like a fish?" she mocked, laughing at the time he used that lame threat that he heard off of some show. Wyatt was getting frustrated now and he knew that he would regret sharing an apartment with his sister—the bane of his existence. Yet, their parents thought it was a really good idea for them for their first year at college. He still couldn't understand why though, this wasn't the first time that they had lived in Japan.

"Please?" he asked again, trying his best to stay civil. Naomi chuckled, kicking her legs over the bed and letting her bare feet hit the carpeted floor. She trekked down the short hallway, before turning to corner. Unlocking the top and bottom locks, she opened the door and leaned on the frame, watching Wyatt fall forward before catching himself.

"All you had to do was say please," she said, winking at him before hanging up the phone. Wyatt looked up to see the identical copy of himself, except in female form. They both shared the same sandy brown, almond eyes that seemed to pierce through the shell of things. Their faces were slightly round with a soft angular jaw structure and their lips thin—Naomi's only being a little bit fuller. Skin as dark as caramel revealed where part of their heritage came from—their father being a man of African descent and their lithe, delicate features came from their mother, who was a native to Japan.

It always amazed him that they were twins; they were just so very different. They resembled the symbol Yin and Yang; they clashed with each other, yet completed each other all at the same time. The only other difference in appearance besides gender was their height. While Wyatt wasn't extremely tall like his father, Naomi was more than a few inching shorter than him.

"_All you had to do was say please," _Wyatt mocked her, rolling his eyes and barreling into the house, "Whatever you say," he said, walking into the small kitchenette that the apartment hosted. The apartment was fairly roomy for the two of them and had more privacy than the college dorms would have—plus more comfort since they knew each other. The apartment rented was just a few miles away from the large college that they would be attending in a few days.

Naomi giggled, roaming into the kitchenette with him. She rummaged through the cabinets, trying to find something to soothe her aching stomach. She didn't feel like cooking, or screwing up a lot of dishes just for one meal. So, she settled for a large mixing bowl, _Cheerios, _and a plastic mixing spoon. She slipped under Wyatt's arm grabbing the gallon of milk and leaving her brother to his venture. She poured the cereal into the bowl, added the milk, and jabbed her spoon into the contents.

Wyatt gazed at her weirdly, watching his sister's strange fascination with large bowls and spoons. Ever since she saw the television show with a girl that did that, she thought it was the coolest thing in the world and ate cereal like that ever since. He shook his head, deciding to settle for a bottle of water and a small vine of grapes, before putting the milk back—that his sister forgot, and closing the refrigerators door.

Popping a few grapes into his mouth, he followed his sister into the living room. She sat on the couch, legs crosses under her as she flipped through the television channels. Wyatt plopped down onto the couch, leaning his head back and slouching his body in the seat. His body had just started cooling down and the fatigue slowly started to catch up with him. It wasn't too hot outside today but the sun's rays had drained him a lot of his energy.

Taking a nice, hot shower sounded perfect right now and then afterwards taking a nap. He thought he should enjoy his time off until the first semester of college started and he joined clubs. The club he had his eyes on the most was the football club at the university. Wyatt did his research and the schools team was the best of the best. He's played football since he was young—elementary school young and the thought of playing with such strong sportsman made his ecstatic. This was why he didn't want to slack off with his morning jogs, unlike Naomi who could careless at the moment. From the internet videos he's seen of the schools team, he knew if he slacked off in his physical training he would fall behind.

Naomi, on the other hand, wanted to enjoy the few weeks of time she had off from school, sports, and working. She was the complete opposite of her brother when it came to the _work yourself to death_ attitude. She liked to balance her activities, making sure that she didn't have to much or too little on her plate. Once the semester actually started and she joined the club, she was going to train her hardest and do her best.

Naomi did her research too, looking up any information on a volleyball club at the college. She found that the club only had a few spots left open on the team and this worried her. She wasn't as talented as a player like her brother was, she was average. She knew she was going to have to give it her all if she wanted to make the team. _Maybe I should start my morning jogs again… _Naomi thought to herself, flipping through the channels and trying to find something entertaining to watch.

From beside her, soft, relaxed breathing chattered and alerted her that Wyatt had fallen into a light slumber. Smiling softly, she decided not to bother with him, at least for now. Flipping through the channel, an event caught her eye and she sat up in her seat, squinting at the television.

_A football game._

Loud cheers echoed from the screen and a replay appeared on the glass. Dashing across the field with a ball in his hands was a teenage boy that most people knew about, even in America. He was light on his feet and quick paced as he zigzagged pass players on the large field.

Naomi was transfixed, watching the boy score another touchdown. The crowd screamed and shouted to the heavens pleased with the turn of events. She leaned forward, putting her bowl down on the coffee table in front of her. Her arm darted out, poking Wyatt on the shoulder and trying to get his attention. The teen groaned, swatting her hand away and shifting his body to the side until he was in a ball. She glanced down at him and back at the television quickly. Her sandy-brown eyes scanned the screen for the names of the two schools playing.

_Koigahama University versus Enma University—two rivals of the school Wyatt and I are going to be going to._

"Wyatt, wake up for a minute, you have to see this," she said, continuing to poke him relentlessly. Wyatt groaned, turning back over to back over to stare at her face, eyes blurred slightly.

"Yeah, I see the zit forming on your nose…it'll go away," he said, mumbling something else to himself and closing his eyes again. Naomi gasped, hand snapping to the tip of her nose. She felt around for a moment and didn't feel anything there. Wyatt was really dreaming about some weird things.

"Look at the TV!" she exclaimed, smacking him in the face. This in turn jerked him awake and he looked around searching for the offender that assaulted him. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, leaning up in his seat and wiping away a small trail of drool that leaked down the side of his mouth.

Naomi snorted, rolling her eyes and gesturing to the screen, "I asked you nicely to wake up for a moment. But no, you wake up saying I had a zit on my nose," she said, reaching up to her nose once again just to make sure that there was nothing there. It was a possibility that she have one since her skin was particularly sensitive. 

"I would have appreciated if you didn't slap me," he mumbled, rubbing his now aching cheek. There was a spot on his skin that was starting to redden and it throbbed lightly. Not giving Naomi another chance to slap him again, his eyes trailed towards the television and his hand fell from his cheek. He snatched the remote from his sister and turned the volume up louder. She grunted in protest but her complaint fell upon deaf ears.

"Thought he would have stayed and finish his studies in America," she commented lightly, reaching for her cereal again to finish engulfing it. Wyatt nodded his head in agreement. This teen was well known back in America for his skills at Notre Dame and Wyatt could only imagine how he was known here—this _was_ where he started out.

"Future games seem to have gotten harder," he said, putting the remote down and leaning back in his seat. He continued to watch the game and the terrible score on the scoreboard. He felt pain for the other team and he wasn't even there to get the full effect of it all.

"Hm, are you getting scared already?" Naomi teased, finishing up her cereal with a satisfied sigh.

"Never that, more like anticipation."

"Well, then, we better just hope you make the team, huh?" she said, halfheartedly. She knew that Wyatt would do anything to assure himself a spot on that team. He chuckled, pushing her lightly.

The game had ended, with Enma University being the champions. The score was a grueling zero to forty. The crowd cheered happily, jumping up from their seats and the camera zoomed in on the humble expression of player twenty-one. His team besieged him, as he made the final touchdown, and gave their thanks for the first win of the season. Wyatt's blood boiled, feeling antsy and ready to play a game of football just from seeing the game. He was ready for the season and there was one game that he especially couldn't wait for:

_Enma University versus Saikydai University _


End file.
